1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor vibration detection device which detects vibration by means of a movable lever installed on a semiconductor base so as to allow a part of the lever to be free to vibrate, in particular, to a process for manufacturing the detection device which makes it possible to produce the movable lever accurately.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, demand for detecting machinery vibrations with high precision has been increasing. In particular, need has been in existence for a vibration detection device which is capable of measuring minute vibration in a reliable manner.
The present inventor has previously invented a vibration detection device as is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication, No. 57-148874/1981. The vibration detection device includes a semiconductor base and a movable lever which is installed on the semiconductor base with at least one of its ends fixed to the semiconductor base so as to allow a part of it to be free to vibrate. On the vibrating part of the movable lever, there is provided an electrode layer in the form of one united body. On the semicondcutor surface, opposite to the movable lever, these is also prepared a fixed electrode layer. In this way, a condenser is formed by the electrode layer on the movable lever and the electrode layer on the semiconductor base. This makes it possible to detect vibrations to the device, through measurement of the variations in the condenser capacity due to vibrations of the movable lever. The above described type of a vibration detection device is extremely effective. However, there has not yet been found a method of manufacturing such a device with high precision in an easy way and a concrete lever structure facilitate the manufacturing of the device.